drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:DragonsFan/HICCSTRID - Wie alles anfing
Hier geht es, wie der Name schon sagt darum, wie Hicks und Astrid sich in der Serie näher kommen... Da Haudrauf ja im 2.Kinofilm "Das ist meine zukünftige Schwiedgertochter" sagt, muss ja vorher erst was passiert sein. Das ist in etwa wie eine Folge in der Staffel auf zu neuen Ufern geschrieben. Aber genug geredet, viel Spass beim lesen! (Info: In meiner Geschichte ist eher weniger Spannung außerhalb von Hiccstrid und es gibt auch keine die es versucht zu verhindern... also ohne Kriminalität oder Dagur oder Heidrun ... ) #selbstgeschrieben 'Kapitel 1: Snoggletog mal etwas anders...' Es ist früh am morgen auf der Drachenbasis, als ein schreklicher Schrecken mit einer Nachricht aus Berk angeflogen kommt. Das grüne Tier, das zwischen Berk und den Drachenreitern immerzu hin und her fliegt, steuert direkt auf Hicks zu. Der unternehmungslustige Drachenreiter rollt voller Eifer das kleine Pergament aus und liest den anderen laut vor: "Hallo ihr Drachenreiter! Wie ihr sicher schon zur Kenntnis genommen habt, ist demnächst wieder Snoggeltog. Ich möchte euch fragen, ob ihr unser Fest auf der Drachenbasis oder eurer Heimatinsel Berk verbringen möchtet. Schreibt mir doch einfach eine Luftpost zurück, damit ich Bescheid weiß. Euer Haudrauf." Fischbein war sofort aus dem Häuschen und freute sich: "Hicks! Ist das nicht genial! Wir müssen nicht einmal in Berk fragen, sondern haben vom Oberhaupt die Wahl bekommen, ob wir unser Fest hier oder Dort verbringen! Wir müssen sofort zurückschreiben, dass wir dieses Jahr hier sind!" Daraufhin drückte er dem zierlichen Drachenreiter fast die Luft ab. "Jaja, schon gut Fischbein... nur wenn du mich nicht runter lässt, verbring ich Snoggletog bei Gothi mit gebrochenen Rippen..." "Oh, entschuldige, Hicks" der kräftige Drachenreiter wurde an den Wangen leicht rötlich. Aber nun meldeten sich auch die anderen Drachenreiter zu Wort, natürlich fing Rotzbacke an, und vermasselte gleich wieder die ausgelassene Stimmung: "Ich finde, wir sollten erst einmal darüber abstimmen, ob wir uns die Arbeit machen wollen, hier underen Baum und den ganzen ganderen Kram aufzustellen, oder nicht doch lieber den Sevice von Berk benutzen!" Dieser Satz wurde von den restlichen fünf mit einem Stöhnen untermalt, doch Kotzbackes'Sohn ließ nicht locker: "Okay. Wer ist dafür, Snoggletog auf Berk zu verbringen und dort keinen Finger rühren zu müssen?" Ein Arm ging in die Luft. Rotzbacke stöhnte. "Und wer ist für die Arbeit auf der Drachenklippe?" Diesmal erhoben sich drei Hände. Von den Zwillingen kam nur ein: "Wahnsinn! Mit unserer Wildschweingrube haben wir uns selbst übertroffen!" "Du hast Recht, Bruderherz!" "Warum glotzt ihr uns denn alle so an? Haben wir wass vepasst?" Raffnuss stutzte:"Sagt mal Hicks, Astrid und Fischbein: Warum wedelt ihr mit euren Händen so komisch in der Luft herum?" Astrid konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, und als Hicks Astrids Grinsen bemerkte, musste er lusprusten. Fischbein bekam daraufhin auch einen Lachflash. Er presste gerade noch ein "Dann ist die Sache abgemacht" hervor. Ein paar Stunden später saß der Sohn des Oberhauptes an seinem Schreibtsch und antwortete seinem Vater. In den späten Abendstunden schickte er die Luftpost zurück, so dass diese am nächsten Morgen in Berk ankam. Er ging zurück in sein Haus und machte sich Bettfertig, doch als er in seinem Bett lag, konnte er kein Auge zudrücken. Er dachte daran, dass sie nun Snoggletog auf der Basis feiern würden und freute sich darauf. Es hatte einen gewissen Grund: Wenn sein Vater nicht dabei war, würde Hicks sich wahrscheinlich mehr trauen, denn er hält es nicht mehr lange aus, er platzt geradezu. Astrid. Er mochte sie schon immer, doch seit dem Frieden mit den Drachen schlug sein Herz geradezu für sie. Sie, das schönste, mutigste, stärkste Wikingermädchen das es jemals auf Berk gab. Durch das Fenster in seiner Hütte konnte er den Mond und die Sterne sehen, er dachte an Astrid und schlief daraufhin ruhig, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, ein. 'Kapitel 2: Die Vorbereitungen' Als der junge Wikinger am nächsten morgen aufwachte, musste er wieder an Astrid denken. Warum wollte sie ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen?! Eigentlich wusste er die Antwort ja schon. Er war nämlich verdammt stark in sie verknallt. Er genoss jede Berührung mit ihr, jedes Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte, und trotzdem trautre er es einfach nicht sie zu fragen. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde er leicht rot und er ging direkt in die Arbeiten des Tages hinein, natürlich nicht ohne den ganzen Tag von ihr im Kopf belagert zu werden... Er straffte seine Schultern und verließ seine Hütte. Ihm viel etwas kleines, kaltes auf die Nase und er musste grinsen, nachdem er noch oben geblickt hatte. Der Schnee kam ja pünktlich zu Snoggeltog! Da sah er auch schon das wunderbare Mädchen: "Guten Morgen, Astrid!" sprach er sie an und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Wenn man ganz genau hinschaute, konnte man einen ganz leichten Rotschimmer auf deren Wangen erkennen. Nachdem sich die Truppe versammelt hatte, sprach Hicks von den Planungen des Tages: "Ok, Leute: Wie ihr sicher alle wisst ist ja bald Snoggletog und wir haben noch eine Menge Arbeiten vor uns. Also, wer möchte Holz für den Baum suchen und es auf den Hügel neben unsererm Aussichtsturm (bei diesem Wort schmunzelte er) stapeln?" Diese Aufgabe bekamen Fischbein und Rotzbacke zugeteilt. Die Zwillinge suchten Schilder und Lampen, um den Baum zu schmücken. Astrid und Hicks fingen derweil an, aus dem Holz Stück für Stück einen Baum zu bauen. Den Nachmittag verbrachten alle mit freien Beschäftigungen, doch jeder widmete sich in irgendeiner Weise Snoggletog. So entwarf zum Beispiel Astrid ein genießbareres Rezept für den Reiherflipp, die Zwillinge schmiedeten erste Pläne für das Feuerwerk, und was Hicks machte werden wir schon noch früh genug erfahren... 'Kapitel 3: Snoggletog ist (fast) da!' Wir haben jetzt einen kurzen Zeitsprung gemacht: DieVorbereitungen sind alle abgeschlossen, Snoggletog kann kommen! Doch bis es soweit ist, dauert es noch einen Abend und eine Nacht. Hicks hat mittlerweile ein Lagerfeuer vorbereitet, und alle dazu eingeladen. Am Abend beraten sich alle Stockbrot und was man halt so als Wikinger bei Lagerfeuer isst. Doch die anderen waren viel zu sehr mit beobachten beschäftigt, denn keinem entging der, von den beiden unkontrolierbare, Blickeaustausch zwischen zwei. Hicks und Astrid. Es war immer das gleiche Spiel: Hicks schaut ins Feuer. Astrid schaut ins Feuer. Ihre Blicke treffen sich kurz. Beide schauen schnell weg. Hicks schaut Astrid von der Seite an. Hicks schaut ins Feuer. Astrid schaut Hicks von der Seite an. Astrid schaut ins Feuer. Dieses spiel war für die anderen sehr amüsant, doch Hicks und Astrid konnten nicht damit aufhören. Wenn einer versuchte den anderen zu ignorieren, ertappte er seinen Blick im näcsten Moment bei dem anderen. In beiden flogen jedesmal aufs neue 1000 Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen. Später gingen Fischbein und Raffnuss Fische holen, damit auch die Drachen was zu futtern haben. Kurz darauf fragte Fischbein Raff: "Findest du es nicht auch lustig, wie sich Astrid und Hicks die ganze Zeit anbilicken?" Raffnuss antwortete: "Echt? Die schauen sich die ganze Zeit an?" Fischbein seufzte nur und sie brachten die Fische zum Feuer. Es war schon sehr spät am Abend, als Hicks sich für kurze Zeit wegschlich. In seinem Haus ging er nochmal die geplanten Ereignisse des nächsten Tages durch - morgen würde er allen Mut zusammennehmen und ihr die zweitwichtigste Frage des Lebens stellen: Die wichtigste Frage ist willst du mich heiraten? und die zweitwichtigste willst du mit mir gehen? Er schmunzelte. Kurze Zeit später schlich er sich wieder zu den anderen ans Lagerfeuer... Kapitel 4: Snoggletog-Morgen Hicks wachte früh am morgen auf, allerdings nicht in seinem Bett. Er schaute nicht in seine gewohnte Umgebung, sondern erblickte ein wunderschönes Mädchen, das genau wie er auf dem Boden neben einem Lagerfeuer lag. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es sich bei dem Mädchen um Astrid handelt und er eng an sie gekuschelt geschlafen hat. Bei dem Gedanken musste er lächeln und vergaß, dass er immer noch neben ihr auf dem Boden lag - sie lag in seinem Arm und er hatte seinen Kopf auf ihren gelegt ��. �� Doch das Bild änderte sich als Astrid aufgewachte... Die beiden schauten sich kurz in die Augen und mussten mit einem roten Kopf lächeln und da passierte etwas wonach sich Hicks schon seit Monaten gesehnt hat �� Astrids Kopf beugte sich schräg nach oben und berührte sanft Hick's Lippen . Hicks konnte nicht beschreiben wie es sich angefühlt hat; er wusste nur es war wunderschön und nicht flüchtig sondern ganz laaange. Es erinnerte ihn an vor einem Jahr, da hatte sie ihn abends geküsst - aber das war nicht das selbe wie jetzt. Jetzt und hier. Kapitel 5: Snoggletog-Mittag (bei Hicks) Verträumt schute der junge Wikinger in die weiten des fast noch roten Meeres. Die Sonne hatte vor ca. einer halben Stunde begonnen auf zu gehen, und bereits ein paar Minuten davor war etwas geschehen, das er sich nicht im Traum hätte ausmalen können... Astrid, seine Liebe des Lebens hatte ihr geküsst - auf den Mund! Es war so anders, als das, was er in Erinnerung hatte. Okay, das klingt jetzt vieleicht etwas komisch, aber das hatte sie zum letzten mal vor einem Jahr gemacht! Er fragte sich, warum sie ihm in der Zeit dazwischen nie eine ähnliche Geste gezeigt hat... und plötzlich war es wie ein Puzzle, in dem jedes Teil an seinen Platz hüpfte... "Sie hatte mich geküsst! Ja, verdammt nochmal sie! Was bin ich auch für ein Idiot! Warum hab ich nie etwas ähnliches gemacht!" Er setzte sich seufzend auf den Boden, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. "Was hast du nie gemacht?" fragte eine wohlbekannte Stimme. Astrid. "Ach... äh... Astrid... Hallo Astrid!... Astrid!...", stotterte er. Astrid musste schmunzeln. Sie kannte ihn inzwischen zu gut, um zu wissen, dass er etwas vor ihr verbarg. "Im lügen wirst du auch immer schlechter!" lachte sie. "Aber du musst es nicht sagen, lass dir Zeit, aber du weißt, mir kannst du alles sagen. " 'Ja, vorallem wenn es um dich geht' dachte er und musste grinsen. Er sagte noch schnell: "Nein, passt schon...ist alles gut" umarmte sie kurz und rannte dann in einem Wahnsinnstepmo auf seine Hütte zu. Drinnen angekommen knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu und schob den Riegel beiseite. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett plumsen und dachte angestrengt nach. von außen hörte er ein krächtzen von 4 Drachen - Einem Zipper, einem Nadder, einem Alptraum und erinem Gronkel. Ohnezahn hatte - trotz seiner Schwanzprothese - keine Lust wegzufliegen. Wahrscheinlich weil er ja der einzig (bekannte) Nachtschatten war. 'Man! Die macht mich noch verrückt! Was mach ich denn jetzt???' Auf ein Mal bekam er einen Geistesblitz: 'Ich schreibe ihr ein Gedicht, als Snoggletog-Geschenk!!! Das wird schwer bis heute Abend, aber ich schaffe das schon!!!' und dann machte er sich an die Arbeit... er schrieb den restlichen Mittag (bis ca. 13:30) durch. Mit dem Ergebnis war er mehr als zufrieden... Kapitel 6: Snoggletog-Mittag (bei den anderen) Während Hicks in seiner Bude saß, keiner wusste etwas davon, bereiteten die Thorston-Zwillinge das Feuerwerk vor. Gegen Abend soll es eine riesige Party geben! Als Astrid bei den Zwillingen vorbeischaute, war sie gar nicht unbeeindruckt! Die zwei haben etwas grandioses geplant! Astrid hingegen musste immernoch an eine Person denken: Hicks. 'Was wollte er ihr denn nicht sagen? Eines war jedoch sicher: Sie musste ihm etwas sagen, und zwar ihre Gefühle. Wie würde er es wohl aufnehmen? Sie hatten sich ja schon oft geküsst, aber es war immer sie, die ihn küsste. Würde er es auch irgendwann von sich aus machen?' Bei Fischbein ging es um das wesentliche des Abends: das Essen! Ja, er suchte gerade die Karte der Umgebung ab, weil er unbedingt noch ein paar Kräuter für das Festessen brauchte. Rotzbacke begnügte sich mit seinem Schönheitsschlaf, den er am Abend brauchte. ************************************************************************** Liebe Astrid, mein Herz schenk ich dir, ich kenne keinen, dem du so wichtig bist wie mir. Doch wollte ich es dir immer sagen, während mich inzwischen so viele Träume plagen, Ich kenne keinen Menschen der schöner ist, kein Wesen dessen Nähe ich so sehr vermiss; Ich spreche es jetzt aus: Ich liebe dich, jetzt ist es raus. Es ist nur eine Hoffnung, doch da war meine Erinnerung. Liebst du mich auch? Ich frage es, weil ich dich brauch. Willst du heute vor dem Fest zum Strand gehen? du sollst mich jetzt nicht falsch verstehen, Ich muss mit dir reden, in den frühen Abendstunden. In Liebe, dein Hicks Kapitel 7: Der Snoggletognachmittag am Strand 'Na toll! Jetzt hab ich dieses Gedicht für Astrid geschrieben, und keinen Plan, wie ich es ihr geben soll! Kann der Tag noch besser werden???', ging einem verzweifelter Hicks durch den Kopf, als Luftpost hereingeflogen kam. Hicks nahm vorsichtig das kleine Bändchen von dem Schrecklichen Schrecken ab. FROHES SNOGGLETOG, SOHN! Hicks dachte dann einfach nur 'na toll!' und im nächsten Moment 'Ich hab's!' . Anscheinend hatte er es laut geschrien, denn Fischbein kam hereingerannt, und sagte: "Ich auch! Ich weiß jetzt wo ich lilanen Orleander finde! Moment, was hast du denn?" Hicks, der daraufhin rot wurde, nuschelte einfach: "Egal." Der rundliche Wikinger antwortete dann: "Okay, Wir sehen uns nacher im Clubhaus! Muss noch Orleander pflücken!" 'Puh, dass war knapp! Okay, jetzt...' "Luftpost! Kannst du das bitte bei Astrid ins Fenster fliegen? Sie müsste gerade da sein... " Im nächsten Moment war der Schreckliche Schrecken auch schon Auf und davon, mit dem Gedicht. Hicks atmete erleichtert aus, da er nun eine Last weniger hatte. Währenddessen bei Astrid. 'Huch, was ist denn das?' "Hallo Luftpost!" 'Vielleicht ist das von Hicks?, ach nein, ich mache mir zu große Hoffnungen...' Als sie das Gedicht las, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen, sie hatte ein endlos erschenendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und spielte mit ihrer Haarsträne. So glücklich hatte sie sich schon ewig nicht mehr gefühlt! Und eines wusste sie ganz genau: 'Ich komme zum Strand!' Hicks saß wenig später in dem weichen Sand, der langsam durch seine Finger glitt. 'Vielleicht kommt sie ja garnicht...' ,dachte er. Eine weitere Person schlich sich von hinten an ihn heran. Astrid. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie sagte nur "Danke!". Hicks legte seinen Arm um sie und neigte seinen Kopf auf ihren. Beide schauten auf das weite Meer. Es war still, beiden tat die Nähe des anderen unendlich gut. Plötzlich sagte Hicks: " Astrid. Ich liebe dich. Über alles. " Er drehte sich zu ihr und spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen herum. Astrid antwortete: "Ich dich auch. " Auch sie drehte ihren Körper in seine Richtung. Er nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand und küsste sie. Ganz leicht, auf die Lippen und sie erwiederte. Ewig lange. Sie lösten sich voneinander und schauten sich tief in die Augen. Es war der schönste Moment in dem Leben von beiden. Kapitel 8: Zusammen? Hicks unterbrach die Stille, er fragte sie mit einem sanften, weichen Ton: "Du, Astrid, sind wir jetzt eigentlich zusammen?" Astrid: "Ja, gerne. " Hicks umarmte sie fest, wenig später gaben sich beide einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie schuten sich erst noch eine Weile in die Augen, bis sie sich schließlich erneut erleichtert umarmten. Sie blickten einfach auf das weite Meer hinaus. Astrid legte ihren Kopf wieder auf Hicks Schulter, dieser küsste ihren Haaransatz und beide sahen der Sonne beim langsamen Untergehen zu. Astrid fragte schließlich: "Wir sagen es den anderen, oder?" "Ich würde nix sagen, sie bemerken es eh... " "Und Rotzbacke?" "Steht inzwischen auf Heidrun.. " Beide blickten sich erneut in die Augen, lächelten, bevor sie aufstanden und Hand in Hand zurück zu dem Clubhaus liefen. Kapitel 9: Das Snoggletogfest Astrids Sicht: Wir liefen Hand in Hand zum Clubhaus. Einzelne, kleine Schneeflocken fielen sanft auf meine Nasenspitze. Ich atmete die frische, kalte Abendluft ein und kuschalte mich enger an Hicks. Es war wundeschön. Wir kamen im Clubhaus an, doch niemand war da. Erzähler Sicht: Rotzbacke, Fischbein, Raff und Taff hatten sich schnell versteckt, als sie Hicks und Astrid Hand in Hand daherkommen gesehen haben. Als die beiden sich auf das Sofa setzten und sich erst in die Augen schauten und anschließend einen kleinen Kuss gaben, klatschten die anderen Drachenreiter laut. Fischbein rief: "Endlich! Wurde aber auch langsam Zeit!" Die beiden verliebten wurden rot und kuschelten sich etwas enger aneinander. Rotzbacke: "Fröhliches Snoggletog!" Raff & Taff: "Let's make a Feuerwerk!" und schon wenig später wurde der Himmel neben den Bergen hell erleuchtet, niemand hätte das den Zwillingen zugetraut. Rotzbacke: "Fröhliches Snoggletog!" Raff & Taff: "Let's make a Feuerwerk!" und schon wenig später wurde der Himmel neben den Bergen hell erleuchtet, niemand hätte das den Zwillingen zugetraut Fischbein: "Wahnsinn!" Hicks & Astrid. "Hammer!" Rotzbacke: "Wow!" Taffnuss: "Das Huhn ist amüsiert!" Fischbein unterbrach den schönen Moment: "Jetzt wird aber was gegessen!" Die Drachenreiter schlenderten zurück zum Clubhaus und aßen sich satt. Es gab Orleandersalat, Fisch, Yakkeule und vieles mehr. Als die Musik begann, tanzten alle wie verrückt. Nur zwei blieben am rand stehen. Wenig später tanzten die beiden bis tief in dieNacht hinein, es war, als würden sie über die Tanzfläche fliegen. Beide wussten, dass sie viel zu lange gewartet hatten, aber dass ihre Beziehung für immer halten würde. HAPPY END!!! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag